


once

by yekhuya (demkhuya)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Short, i wrote this a long time ago...it's a little wonky but i still like it. it's got heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demkhuya/pseuds/yekhuya
Summary: harry drives heather home from school early.
Relationships: Harry Mason & Heather Mason
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	once

middle school: she once punched a boy who talked shit about her under his breath. _heard her dad killed someone. her family's fucking crazy._ an inconsequential bone fractured and it could have been hers or his. her ring finger or his nose, that boy's stupid nose that made him look like a fucking cartoon character. she had always been an angry girl. a perpetual fire that bruised her heart. smoke that doused her eyes.

her father drove her home that day, wearing the incomprehensible look that suggested he didn't know whether or not to be angry. she explains herself in a cold voice that falters halfway through. _he doesn't know anything._ the makeshift bandage around her finger throbs. heat pulses through her veins. _he doesn't know anything and he didn't deserve to talk about you like that._ she pauses and brushes the back of her hand against the dampness of her eyes.

his daughter, thirteen years young. freckled and sun-kissed and bright. her eyes are glistening under a 1:24 PM light, split by window glass. a beloved treasure. they stop at a traffic light and he takes a moment to pat her shoulder. _i should have been there to hold him down._

she laughed. _i think i handled myself pretty well, dad._

they ate out that night. she spent the three days of her school suspension in peaceful idyll. her father’s office and his rough drafts scattered across the table. watching the sun rise from the balcony, her thin legs swinging over the edge. she feels no remorse. if only every day was as nice as these. and if only they lasted a little longer.


End file.
